1st April
by HunHan3a
Summary: Aku Luhan. Aku telah bersahabat sejak aku-tidak-tau-kapan dengan Sehun. Hari ini Sehun mengajakku pergi. Kemana ya? Katanya sih rahasia. Aku tidak pernah menyangka di akhir perjalanan kami akan seperti ini: Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memandang Sehun dalam artian romansa. Lalu kejadian ini merubahku presepsiku. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun selama ini menyimpan rasa itu../ Sehun; Luhan


1st April

**S**ehun; **L**uhan

Friendship, **failed!**romance, (**err..** joke?)

This fic **just for fun**, so **happy reading** and don't forget to leave a feedback ^^

* * *

**1****st**** April**. **04.00 P.M**.

Bunyi bel pulang telah berdering sekitar sejam yang lalu. Kelasku telah sunyi. Saat aku berjalan di lorong sekolah pun hanya terlihat sedikit siswa yang masih berkeliaran. Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah pulang. Lalu makan masakan enak buatan mama, lalu tidur, lalu setelah bangun langsung main game. Tapi agenda harianku itu harus dibatalkan hari ini karena sebuah permintaan konyol:

'Luhan! Ingat ya! Habis pulang hari ini tunggu aku dulu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kalau kamu gak mau, aku akan bilang ke mama kalau kamu itu fanboynya exo!'

Mungkin kelihatannya ancaman Sehun-menyebalkan itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi masalahnya, ini ditujukan ke mama, huh, kalian harus tahu bagaimana mama suka sekali menggodaku. Bila mama tahu itu, bisa hancur reputasi manlyku di mata mama. Hweee T_T aku gak mau.

Dan ini sudah setengah jam aku menunggu. Tapi si Sehunnie ini belum menjemputku juga. Karena bosan maka kuputuskan untuk gantian menjemputnya di kelasnya. Seperti yang sedang kulakukan ini.

Di depanku telah berdiri kelas eskul musik yang diikuti Sehun. Kujamin 100% seseorang yang masih duduk di dalam memainkan piano itu adalah Sehun. Dia memang rajin sekali, orang yang lain sudah pulang, dia masih duduk santai di sana.

Seharusnya yang kulakukan saat ini ialah langsung menarik Sehun dan mengatakan aku ingin segera pulang. Namun kenyataannya, aku malah terdiam di sisi pintu memperhatikan bagaiman konsennya Sehun memanikan nada pianonya. Dan menikmati permainan yang dimainkannya (Jujur saja, Sehun sangat berbakat lho!).

_Sehun_. Nama lengkapnya Oh Sehun.

Ia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan kami bersahabat, mungkin sejak kami dilahirkan ke dunia ini?

Keluargaku dan keluarga Sehun juga sangat dekat (mungkin ini yang memfaktori kedekatanku dengan Sehun). Selain itu rumah kami juga sangat dekat. Yaitu hanya dibatasi pagar kayu setinggi pinggang yang saat umur 10 tahun sudah dapat dan sering kupanjat bersama Sehun.

Jadi hari-hariku selalu terisi dengan senyuman dan kecerian yang kami bagi bersama.

Sejak dulu ia tak pernah berubah. Ia sahabat yang sangat kusayang. Sehun termasuk tipe orang yang pendiam namun sangat peduli pada sekitarnya. Ia tak banyak bicara pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi pada orang yang sudah akrab, ia selalu bisa mencairkan suasana.

Terkadang Sehun seperti sosok kakak bagiku (padahal kenyataannya aku lebih tua 8 hari dibanding Sehun). Ia selalu mengalah dan memaklumi sifatku yang.. er.. kekanakkan?

Dan mirisnya ia lebih tinggi dariku T_T Padahalkan aku lebih tua (walau hanya 8 hari!) seharusnya aku lebih tinggi. Hweee. Tinggi tubuhku ini pasti diturunkan dari mama! Baba aja tinggi kok aku tidak ya? Miris sekali..

Huh, kenapa jadi membahas masalah tinggi badan? Itu takkan ada habisnya (Dan membahas tinggi badan hanya akan menyakiti hatiku).

"Luhan? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menungguku di kelasmu?"

Lamunanku terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara. Suara yang sudah sangat familiar dalam pendengaranku. Suara Sehun.

Ahh, ternyata dia telah selesai bermain. "Kamu sudah lama menunggu? Maaf yaa. Tadi ada yang harus kupersiapkan." Sehun kembali bicara sambil mengunci ruangan eskul musik.

"Heloo? Kok ngelamun?"

"Ahh, enggak. Ayo! Sebenarnya kamu mau mengajakku ke mana? Kemana aja boleh sih, asalkan aku ditraktir. Hehe.."

"Ada aja. Ya kamu kutraktir!"

"Yeee~~"

Dan sore di sekolah itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang merangkul pundak seraya menyeretku berjalan ke arah parkiran menuju kendaraan yang di bawanya.

Kau bertanya aku bagaimana?

Aku numpang Sehun, tenang saja. :)

_(o-o)_

"Oke, pemberhentian kita ialah Taman bermain!"

Yeee! Aku tidak menyangka Sehun akan membawaku ke sini. Taman bermain ini adalah daftar pertama dalam list tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bulan ini, tak kusangka sehun masih ingat dan berkenan membawaku ke sini. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah minta pada mama dan baba untuk ke sini dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi mama dan baba menolak, katanya sampai aku mendapat nilai di atas 9 dalam ujian Bahasaku. Uhh, jika matematika atau IPA sih aku tidak apa-apa, lha ini Bahasa, ilmu yang super sulit karena hasilnya gak pasti. Dan dalam sejarah rekorku, nilai tertinggi untuk Bahasaku cuman 89. T_T

"Ayo cepat! Kamu gak mau turun? Ya udah aku aja!"

Mendengar suruhan Sehun, aku langsung melompat turun dari boncengannya. "Sana beli tiketnya, aku mau parkir ini dulu." Sehun berkata sambil melepas helm dari kepalaku. Aku menengadahkan tanganku. "Apaan?" Respon Sehun.

"Kamu belum memberiku uangnya. Kamu yang traktir kan?" Ujarku sambil menampilkan senyum polos andalanku. Balasannya hanyalah dengusan Sehun dan tangannya yang mengulurkan dompet hitamnya padaku. "Hehe.. Thanks!"

Kini aku sedang dalam antrian. Aku diurutan ke lima. Syukurlah ini bukan hari libur, jadi tidak perlu bersesakan di dalam sana nanti. Iseng, kubuka dompet Sehun. Isinya beberapa uang cash yang menurutku cukap untuk bersenang-senang hari ini, juga beberapa kartunya. Yaa.. Sehun termasuk keluarga yang mapan (bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan juga; appa Sehun itu seorang direktur di perusahan bidang arsitek). Selain itu hanya ada beberapa kartu pengenalnya dan catatan kecil tentang nomer telepon penting bagi Sehun, ini listnya:

Important's number of mine:

-No Appa

-No Eomma

-No HP Lu ( Benar ini nomerku)

-No Mama (Sehun memanggil mamaku dengan sebutan Mama)

-No Baba (Nomer ayahku)

-No Heaven's Bubble (Ini no kedai bubble tea langganan aku dan Sehun, dan kedai ini keren karena menyediakan layanan pesan antar :D)

Dan terakhir yang membuatku tersenyum ialah foto yang disimpan Sehun di dompetnya. Adalah foto yang diambil saat umur kami 14 tahun. Dengan Appa dan Eomma mengapit aku dan Sehunna ditengah. Hihi aku ikut nyempil di foto keluarga mereka. Toh Eomma juga menganggap aku anaknya juga . (Pst.. Aku memanggil ayah dan ibu Sehun dengan sebutan appa dan eomma, dan Sehun memanggil ayah-ibuku, sama sepertiku, mama-baba. Karena kami sudah sangat-ekstra dekat sekali .)

"Selamat datang! Layanan mana yang anda pilih?"

Suara perempuan memotong khayalanku. Oh, antriannya menyisakan aku di barisan terdepan.

"Paket 1 untuk 2 orang."

Paket 1 ini paket yang menggratiskan semua arena permainan untuk kami mainkan tanpa perlu biaya lagi, err kecuali makannya sih. Haha. Paket 1 ini lumayan mahal. Biarlah, pakai uang Sehun juga. Biarlah, sekali-kali mengerjai Sehun.

"Lu, paket apa yang kamu pilih?" Sehun kini telah berdiri di sampingku.

Dengan smirk (yang kubisa) aku menjawab, "Paket 1!" Aku sudah bersiap-siap ketawa untuk melihat raut syok Sehun. Namun kenyataannya malah aku yang dibuat terkejut dengan perkataannya, "Kenapa tidak Paket 1+ VIP?" Ehh.. Emang ada?

"Emang ada, Hun?"

"Ada lah! Iih kamu ini. Tapi yang Paket 1 juga lumayan lah.. Ayo cepat nanti kita gak sempat main apa-apa lagi.." Sehun berkata sambil menarik tanganku. "Sampai malam juga gak papa. Malah rame. Aku juga gak ada PR, Hun." Ujarku sambil melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya. Memangnya aku anak kecil apa sampai harus digandeng-gandeng segala?!

Dan jawaban Sehun hanya senyum lebar yang tersungging di wajahnya. Eitz! Mesti hati-hati ini, Sehun yang tersenyum lebar itu ialah Sehun yang patut dihindari, karena aku yakin 1000% kini di otaknya telah terpampang 1000 skenario yang kalian gak bakal pingin tau saking anehnya dan gilanya idenya itu.

"Ya udah, aku juga gak ada PR. Berarti.."

Oh tidak! Sudah kubilangkan!

"..kita akan di sini semalaman! Yeeee!" jawabnya sambil kembali menarik tanganku untuk berlari bersamanya.

Huh! Gak sampai semalaman juga kali, Hun!

_(o-o)_

Ini kali pertamaku ke sini. Jadi kini Sehunlah yang bertugas menjadi _guide_ dalam perjalanan di arena Taman bermain ini.

Ketika kulangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang depan tadi, tak kusangka arena permainan ini seluas ini. Ini sungguh-sungguh sangat luas. Wah bisa kesemutan nih kaki kalau mengelilingi keseluruhannya. Tapi tak apa! Aku ini Luhan. Aku sudah terbiasa melatih otot kakiku dengan bermain sepak bola, jadi tidak perlu kuatir kesemutan menyerangku. Hehehe. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan hanya bocah jangkung di sampingku ini, yang intensitas olahraganya hanya 2 jam per minggu.

Tapi kelihatannya, Sehun juga tak perlu dicemaskan. Buktinya kini ia sibuk menarikku kemana-mana tanpa kelihatan lelah. Hah bermain dan kebahagiaan memang dapat mengalahkan apa saja.

Tempat pertama yang ditunjukkan Sehun padaku adalah _MinWorld_. Disini berisi hal-hal terkenal dari dunia luar sana. Contohnya saja, tadi aku baru melewati Menara Eiffel, dan lukisan Monalisa dari Paris (yang tentunya hanya tiruannya saja). Lalu kini kami melewati Roma dengan keterdal-keterdalnya yang keren, juga Istana Paus. Yang membuatku tersenyum, di sini semua disusun denga harmoni dengan saling menghargai. LIhat saja di kiriku Istana Paus, dan di kananku ada Ka'bah, tempat paling suci berkumpulnya umat muslim sedunia. Lalu ada juga kuil-kuil hindu dan budha di perjalanan selanjutnya.

Yang kutangkap ialah: Rasa saling toleransi dan saling menghargai antar umat beragama kan? Tema yang bagus sekali. Aku jadi terkesan dengan tempat ini.

Pemberhantian kedua. _Doll You and I_. Dunia boneka.

Di sini aku dan Sehun beradu dalam permainan tembak, dengan sasaran hewan liar, dalam bentuk boneka yang lucu tentunya.

Dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak..

Aku menang!

Wkwkwk. Sehun memang tidak bisa diharapkan dalam permainan olahraga macam ini. Dan aku mendapat satu boneka kura-kura besar yang kunamai KuSeHan (**Ku**ra-kuranya **Se**hun yang kalah dari Lu**han**). Ihihi asli aneh namanya, tapi tak apalah. Dan KuSeHan ini nanti akan kuberikan pada adik sepupuku yang tersayang, Tien Mi. Dia pasti akan sangat senang.

"Pasti boneka itu untuk Tien Mi kan?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman hangat padaku, lalu ia duduk di sampingku. Kini kami sedang istirahat. "Ya, tentu saja!" ucapku bersemangat sambil meminum minuman yang dibelikannya.

_Hot chocolate._ Hangat. Ahh kesukaanku. Saking menikmatinya aku bahkan tak sadar telah terpejam sambil menyeruput minuman ini pelan.

"Kamu bahagia sudah kubawa ke sini?" Sehun bertanya, tapi pandangannya terarah pada rumah pohon (mainan) yang ada di depan (tepatnya, di seberang) kami.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih ya, Hun." Jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum, Lu, dan kuharap aku berhasil."

Aku tak menyangka kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. Apa maksudanya? Bahkan aku hampir tidak mendengarnya tadi. Sehun mengatakannya sepelan desiran angin (yang tak mungkin ada karena ruangan ini berAC. Hehe.)

"Nanti ada yang mau kuomongin, Lu.." pikiranku terpotong dengan perkataan Sehun. Dan tatapannya masih ke depan sana. Memang kenapa kamu tidak ingin menghadap ke arahku, Sehun?

"Kapan? Kenapa tidak sekarang aja? Dan aku tau kok rumah pohon itu sangat indah, tapi kamu itu bicara padaku bukan ke pohon itu, Hun."

Kini ia berpaling ke arahku. Ekspresi muram yang tadi sempat terlintas di wajahnya berganti menjadi senyuman yang dibagikan Sehun seperti biasanya.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Ya, Sehun, bersemangatlah. Aku lebih suka kamu yang seperti ini dibanding Sehun yang berwajah dan bersuara muram tadi.

_(o-o)_

Tempat selanjutnya yang kami kunjung adalah..

Aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Lu, sampailah kita di Ghost House! Haha. Tidak perlu berwajah pucat macam itu. Kan ada aku di sini. Dan palingan hantu-hantu itu gak bakal menakutimu, mereka mungkin malah pengen mencubit pipimu yang tembem itu. Haha."

Refleks. Aku langsung menutipu wajahku. Tidakkk! Jangan ke rumah hantu. Aku tidak bisa. Aku gak berani. Dan bila dipaksa, aku bakal bertindak tidak manly semacam..

"Ahhhh! Sehun! Ada sesuatu di sana! Akhhhhh! Tidak! Mama! Eommaaa..!"

..berteriak (seperti cewek) keras seperti ini.

Huee, kini aku tengah menyembunyikan wajahku di bahu Sehun. Dia sih santai-santai aja, soalnya dia tidak takut pada hantu seperti aku. Ihh jahat!

Backsound yang menegangkan menemani perjalanan kami. Dengan aku yang sama sekali gak mau melepas pegangan tanganku di lengan Sehun. Dan aku yang sepanjang jalan menutup mata.

Sampai..

..ada seseorang yang perlahan memegang lalu mengelus bahuku. Tidak! Sehun disebelah kiriku dan aku dapat merasakan kehadiran sosok lain di sebelah kananku (yang mengelus tangaku tadi, mungkin).

Tidak aku tidak mau membuka mata. Sehun usirlah dia. Aku tidak mau. Sehun cepat, ia masih memegang tanganku. T_T

"Luhan, coba buka matamu sebentar. Ada seseorang di sebelahmu tuh.." dapat kurasakan nada menahan tawa di suara Sehun juga nada terhibur dalam suaranya. Tidakkkk! Jangan-jangan ini manusia yang jadi hantu disini untuk menakuti pengunjung nih..

Tapi walau tau itu juga manusia, aku tetap takut. T_T

"Ayolah, Lu. Sebentar ajaaa.."

Pelan kucoba membuka mataku dan kulihat di sampingku kini telah berdiri seorang perempuan cantik bergaun eropa. Iya cantik sekali jika saja tidak ada bekas luka di setengah wajahnya dan juga dia tidak menyeringai gitu ke arahku.

"Ahhhh! Hunaa! Usir dia Hun! Atau kita aja yang pergi dari sini. Cepat!" kembali kututp mataku dan merapat dan berpegangan dan memeluk lengan dan menarik baju Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Aigooo~~ Anda imut sekalii.. Ihhh gemassss.."

Kuberitau ya, itu jelas bukan suara Sehun. Itu suara..

Si Perempuan Hantu jejadian yang sekarang tengah mencubit pelan pipiku. Ihhh.. Tapi aku tak berani membuka mata, aku hanya merasakan tangannya di pipiku. Sehunnaaa,, dia menyentuhkuuu T_T

"Ahaha, maaf ya noona, teman saya ini sangat penakut. Kami permisi dulu." Terdengar suara Sehun dan kini kurasakan tangannya menggenggam jemariku. Dan ia membawaku kembali berjalan. Nah, gitu dong, kan aku pingin cepat keluar dari sini.

Hiii.. Untunglah noona hantu tadi tidak mengejarku dan Sehunna, yaa..

_(o-o)_

Hufft! Kuhela nafas pelan.

Akhirnyaaa selesai juga petualangan kami di Taman bermain ini! Haha, walau ini melelahkan tapi tentu saja ini sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ada Sehun, sahabatku, yang mendampingi dan menemaniku kesana-kemari.

Kini aku tengah duduk di bangku kayu panjang yang telah disediakan. Ini adalah 'dunia' mini kecil terakhir dari taman bermain ini, setelah ini yang akan menyambut kami hanya gerbang keluar.

Wahana terakhir ini, mengusung tema, sepertinya, tentang tumbuhan. Tadi saat aku dan Sehun berjalan ke sini, di kiri-kanan kami disuguhi bunga-bunga cantik dari seluruh dunia. Favoritku adalah anggrek hitam dan melati dari Indonesia.

Aku pun kini tengah duduk dengan naungan pohon hijau yang sangat menyegarkan mata, dan udara di sini sungguh sangat segar, sangat terjaga, ahhh serasa surga.

"Han, geser sedikit."

Kubuka mataku ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Di kedua tangannya tergenggam, minuman gelas yang warnanya cerah sekali. Tadi memang Sehun bilang ingin membelikan minuman.

"Ini rasa apa, Hun?" tanyaku pelan, setelah disodorkan Sehun gelas minuman berwarna hijua pucat terang.

Tidak kudengar jawaban keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia kini tengah memakukan pandangannya pada langit malam yang nampak kelam, biru tua dengan tak ada satupun bintang penerang maupun bulan yang menyinari.

"Sehun?"

"…"

Ia hanya diam. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah? Apa harga minuman ini mahal sekali sampai-sampai dia memasang tampak berpikir─setengah galau, setengah kecewa─seperti itu?

Menghela nafas pelan. Kuikuti perbuatan Sehun. Memandang dan menikmati malam yang indah ini.

Kusesap pelan minuman yang diberikan Sehun. Sepertinya ini rasa melon. Iya juga yaa, buat apa lagi tadi aku bertanya. Mungkin sekarang Sehun sedang sebal padaku.

Apa Sehun marah karena harus mentraktirku hari ini? Atau ia marah kerana kalah dalam permainan menembak? Atau ia marah karena aku terlalu keras berpegangan padanya saat di rumah hantu? Atau─

"Han.."

─Sehun tengah bicara padaku! Cepat kuangkat pandanganku. Namun yang menyambutku bukan senyumannya seprti biasa. Hanya sisi wajahnya. Sehun masih teguh pendirian untuk mengamati langit kelam di sana.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sehun?"

"…"

Huft! Aku harus meminta maaf pada Sehun! Aku tak suka melihatnya yang bertampang galau macam ini. "Hun, maaf yaa. Aku tau kamu marah. Tapi aku gak tau karena apa, yang penting maafin aku ya. Aku memang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Jangan diam gini dong. Aku jadi bingung harus ngapain.."

Kini kulihat ia menjawab tatapan sedihku. Ia nampak memandangku dalam, lalu..

Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Appan sih?!

"Luhan, Luhan. Siapa yang bilang aku marah? Aku gak marah kok, apalagi marah ke kamu. Ada-ada aja.." masih terdengar tawa dari mulutnya. Kini giliranku untuk merajuk.

"Hei, Han. Jadi sekarang giliran kamu yang marah ya? Ckckck."

"…"

"Sebenarnya.."

Kini tawa Sehun telah reda, malah kini ia mulai menseriuskan suaranya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku?

"..aku ingin mengaku sesuatu padamu, Lu."

Lu.

Sehun memanggilku 'Lu' hanya di saat-saat paling seriusnya, saat-saat ia ragu dan khawatir pada sesuatu.

Kini aku tak bisa lagi seenaknya mengacuhkannya, maka kuputuskan untuk memandang wajahnya. Tapi kini pandangan Sehun telah kembali pada langit malam di luar sana.

Ini sudah malam. Seharusnya kami sudah pulang sekarang. Tapi tadi memang sudah izin dengan eomma dan mama. Dibolehkan. Sayangnya, kami masih memakai seragam.

"Mengaku? Tentang apa, Hun?" Lelah menunggu. Aku memecahkan atmosfir keterdiamaan di antara kami.

Kurasakan sehun berbalik, kini ia menghadapku, tak lagi mengacuhkanku.

"Lu, aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kamu.." Sehun berkata sambil menatap dalam padaku.

"Apaan, Hun? Sesuatu yang penting?" kutatap balik matanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tapi kini ia kembali memandang langit malam. Hun, apakah langit itu sangat indah sampai kau selalu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke sana?

"Menurutku ini penting. Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana mengutarakannya padamu─"

"─Aku takut kau marah, Lu." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara sepelan angin malam. Hampir aku tak mendengarnya.

"Kau sahabatku. Kita telah mengenal satu sama lain sepanjang hidup kita. Apalagi yang kamu khawatirkan? Cerita saja jika kamu merasa perlu berbagi, dan, Hun, rasa sayangku padamu sangat besar hingga tingkatan aku tak bisa bersikap marah padamu.." ucapku pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. Kutepuk pelan punggung tangannya. Memberikan kekuatan.

Sehun kembali menatapku dalam. Aku dapat melihat sirat keraguan dalam matanya. 'Sehun, kau dapat mempercayaiku. Aku Luhan, sahabatmu. Berceritalah apa yang ingn kamu ceritakan.' Ingin kuucapkan kata itu, namun sulit karena serasa tertahan di ujung lidahku.

"Aku.. aku.. Kumohon, Lu, jangan marah setelah mendengar ini. Jangan membenciku." Sehun balas menggenggam tanganku. Dengan kuat, bila boleh kutambahkan. 'Sehun, jangan seperti ini.' Aku memang tak menjawabnya dengan kata, tapi dengan tatapan mata dan tanganku yang menggenggamnya balik.

Kulihat Sehun dapat mengartikan tatapanku, ia kini menarik nafas panjang. "Lu.."

'Ya, Sehunna. Aku di sini.' Kukirimkan sinyal aku mendengarkan lewat mataku.

"Lu.. aku.."

Sehun masih nampak bimbang. Aku setia menunggu. Menunggunya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara.

"Aku.. aku.."

Aku jadi ikut merasa tegang. Khawatir akan apa yang akan diucapkan Sehun.

"Aku mau bilang.. kalau aku.."

Sehun masih gelagapan! Arghh! Aku bisa gila menunggunya bicara seperti ini. Hatiku sudah berdegum-degum sejak tadi. Sehunnnaaaa!

"Kalau kamu gak kuat bicara sekarang, tahan saja. Aku selalu sedia tiap waktu mendengarmu nanti." Ucapku menenangkannya. Namun yang kudapat malah muka paniknya.

"Ti-tidakk! Tidak, Lu! Ini kesempatan terbaikku. Tunggu aku.. kumohon.. sebentar lagi.." ia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

Kubalas dengan anggukanku. Apa sehun tidak mempercayaiku? Sampai-sampai ia kesulitan bercerita padaku. Apa kebersamaan kami selama ini tiada berbekas di hatinya? Aku menunduk sedih. Lalu kualihkan mataku pada langit malam.

"Lu, tatap mataku."

Aku enggan berbalik. Ternyata langit malam memang lebih indah dibanding apapun. Ia kelam. Biru gelap. Menyimpan sejuta kisah, cinta dan rahasia. Dan ia dingin. Langit malam..

..kurasakan tangan seseorang menarik daguku pelan. Sehun.. ia mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam.

"Aku sudah berani. Masih mau mendengarku?"

Aku tak menjawab, namu kutahu Sehun mengerti gesturku.

"Lu, aku ingin kau jadi.. jadi.. Eh! Salah! Maaf-maaf..

"..Lu, maukah kamu menjadi kekasih.. ku?"

Hah?

Hah?!

Aku blank. Bingung. Aku salah dengar ya? Sehun bilang ia ingin aku jadi pacarnya? Hah?

"Lu, aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

Hah? Hah?! HAH?! Serius?

"Iya, aku serius.. Jangan benci aku, kumohon. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa memendamnya lebih lama. Aku sayang kamu, Lu."

Aku terdiam. Belum bisa kembali dari masa transisiku. Sebahagian otakku masih belum berfungsi normal. Siapa yang bisa berfikir normal jika sahabatmu selama ini ternyata memendam rasa padamu? Parahnya kami berdua itu cowok?! Cowok saudara-saudara! Sama-sama cowok!

"Aku tau kamu cowok, Lu. Aku tidak meragukannya─walau kamu cantik sekali, sih. Kutegaskan sekali lagi: aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan ini. Tidak lebih. Aku juga.. tidak.. berharap.. banyak.. kamu dapat membalasnya.." Suara Sehun makin lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Bagaiman perasaanku?

Aku tak tau. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya─menjelaskannya. Ini terlalu runyam bagiku. Aku bingung. Aku gak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tapi bila aku boleh jujur, aku tidak merasa benci atau marah pada Sehun. Karena hatiku pun tidak bisa bohong, kalau sebenarnya aku juga sangat menyayangi Sehun. Hanya tempatnya beda. Aku menyayanginyya sebagai sahabatku, adikku, saudaraku─walau nyatanya kami tidak berhubungan darah, keluargaku. Sehun segalanya bagiku. Seseorang yang menyayangi dan menerimaku apa adanya. Ia memandangku bukan sebagai orang lain, ia memandangku sebagai Luhan, sahabatnya.

"Lu, aku tau kita tak mungkin menjadi seorang kekasih. Tapi.. paling tidak.. bolehkah aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya? Menciummu dengan jiwaku yag mencintaimu. Setelah ini, aku janji, Lu, aku akan meghapus perasaan ini."

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasakan tangan Sehun mengusap ujung mataku pelan. Menghapus cairan bening yang keluar. Aku bahkan tak sadar aku telah menangis. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku pun tak tau.

Aku hanya merasa sakit saat Sehun bilang seperti itu. Bukankah aku tidak menjawab apa-apa? Lantas mengapa Sehun berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak membencinya. Aku juga tidak menolaknya. Hanya berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, lalu aku bisa─

─kulebarkan mataku terkejut. Kini Sehun tengah mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampan padaku. Dimatanya ada kilau ragu, sakit dan sedikit.. sirat bahagia?

Kuputuskan untuk sejenak melupakan semuanya. Kini jarak wajah Sehun hanya setengah jengkal dari wajahku, bahkan dapat kurasakan nafasnya menerpa. Kututup mataku pelan. Kuserahkan semuanya pada Sehun. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku ikhlas memberikannya pada Sehun, sahabat yang sangat kusayangi.

Kurasakan wajahnya kian dekat, dari deru nafasnya kusimpulkan. Hatiku serasa bernyanyi, _dag-dig-dug._

Aku semakin merapatkan mataku, menunggu. Menunggu bibir Sehun menyapa bibirku.

Tapi mengapa lama sekali? Kini tidak kurasakan lagi nafas Sehun, seolah ia telah menjauhiku. Tapi ia bahkan belum menyentuh seujungpun wajahku. Pelan kubuka mataku dan yang menyambutku ialah..

..Sehun yang tengah menahan tawa. Lalu saat melihatku membuka mata. Tawa sehun berderai-derai keluar. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya─saking kencangnya tertawa.

Mengapa Sehun tertawa? Mengapa Sehun menertawaiku?!

"Lu,, kau harus liat ekspresi wajahmu tadi. Pasrah banget! Hahaha aku gak tau kamu bisa sekocak ini."

Hah?

"Hahahhaha."

Appaann sih?

"Lu, aku cuman mengerjai kamu tau.. aku gak beneran.. Ini kan tanggal 1 April yang artinyaaa: _April Fool's day_! Haha."

HAH?!

"Eitz! Jangan masang tampang marah dulu, aku baru ingat kamu gak suka dengan April Moop, karena itu kan sejarahnya kejam banget, jadi kuganti ini menjadi hari perayaan menyambut bulan kita, bulan HunHan. Yey! Happy Our Month!"

Tapi kini aku tidak bisa sabar lagi. Kuambil botol disampingku─entah milik siapa. Lalu bersiap melemparkannya pada Sehun.

"SEHUNNNA! BERANI-BERANINYAA KAMU! SINI, JANGAN LARI! TUNGGU AKU UNTUK MENJAMBAK DAN MENENDANG DAN MENYIKSAMU! JANGAN LARI!"

Ucapanku dihadiahi tawa Sehun yang makin kecil terdengar─karena ia sedang lari saat ini.

Walau aku kesal karena dipermainkan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbit di bibirku.

Dasar, Sehunna! Tapi paling tidak, ia masih mengingat bulan kami. Bulan ulang tahunku dan ulangtahunnya.

Sehunna, tunggu aku!

Sehunna, kau sahabat terbaikku.

Sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Sehunna, saranghae. .

-Fin-

* * *

This fic I dedicated for **Sehun **and** Luhan birthday on this April**

"Hun, Han, Maaf yaa ini aja, abal-abal lagi ^A^.

Sebentar lagi saya UN, jadi gk punya banyak waktu lagi.

Sehun, Luhan, terima kasih telah berkenan /? menjadi inspirasi dan penyemangatku selama ini,

dimana pun kalian sekarang, apapun yang kalian kerjakan sekarang,

lakukan yang terbaik dan berjuang yaa ^^9

Semoga persahabatan kalian tetap langgeng dan terjaga. :)"

\- Me to you, HunHan

* * *

Teman-teman semua, bagaimana pendapat kalian? :)


End file.
